Adopted Son of Many
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Sally dying when Percy is a baby prays for his father to help him but was ignored. She does another ritual to summon Gods and Goddesses to take her son. They take him in and ALL become his parents. What will happen when Percy goes to Camp with Thalia fully trained at 12?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sally dying when Percy is a baby prays for his father to help him but was ignored. She does another ritual to summon Gods and Goddesses to take her son. They take him in and ALL become his parents. What will happen when Percy goes to Camp with Thalia fully trained at 12?

* * *

Percy/Eris/Styx/Harmonia/Hemera/Nesoi/Elpis/Libertas/Thalia/Reyna/Zoe/Gwen/Clarisse/Lelia

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Sally whimpered in pain. She was dying. She had cancer it was in her brain, bowel and ovaries. She didn't have much longer to live. She had a year old son. Her little boy would not have anyone soon. She had tried praying to her Perseus's father but he never came. She little boy couldn't go to an orphanage. He would never be adopted because of who he was.

She HAD to get help for him. Even if it was the last thing she did...

* * *

_Two Nights later..._

* * *

Sally had found a ritual to call for aid. She could feel she had to do this now. She looked at her Little Percy in his cot. She hoped this worked.

She said the words softly hoping this pray would work. She thought it didn't when a man and woman appear.

"How can we help you Ms Jackson?" The man asks

"My son my Lord and Lady needs protecting. I'm dying and want him to have a could life", Sally replies

"You don't want us to save your life?" The man asks

"No. My time has come. This is the fates will but please help my son", Sally begs

"Daughter you were right. We must bring the others here", the man orders the woman

"Of course", the woman says

"Madam we are going to bring those here that will raise your son", the man says softly to the dying woman

"Thank you", Sally gasps

Soon a whole group of people were in the room. Many of them bow to the man.

"Why are we were Lord Chaos", a girl dressed in silver asks

"You are all destined to be apart of this young demigods life", Lord Chaos says gesturing to the baby in the cot

Sally looks at them all in awe.

"I am Hades. Your dying. You only have this night left", Hades tells her

"My Lord", Sally replies trying to bow

"No need for that", Hades tells her gently

"I am Apollo. Do you want me to try and save you?" Apollo asks gently

"It is my time", Sally replies

She earns the respect of the God gathered with that.

"Introduce yourselves as you will be taking care of her son", Lord Chaos tells them

"I am Erebus. Primordial of Darkness and Mist", Erebus says

"I am Nyx. Primordial of the Night", Nyx says

"I am Ananke. Primordial of Fate and Inviability", Ananke says

"I am Chronos. Primordial of Time and Eternity", Chronos says

"I am Gaea. Primordial of Earth and Nature", Gaea says

"I am Ouranos. Primordial of the Sky and the Heavens", Ouranos says

"I am Eros. Primordial of Love, Desire, Affection", Eros says

"I am Pontus. Primordial of the Sea", Pontus says

"I am Mnemosyne. Titaness of Memory, and Remembence", Mnemosyne says

"I am Themis. Titaness of Divine Law, Justice, Fairness", Themis says softly

"I am Metis. Titaness of Wise Counsel", Metis says softly

"I am Persephone. Goddess of Spring", Persephone says softly

"I am Mercury in this form. Roman God of Roads, Messengers, Travel, Thieves, Merchants, Diplomacy, Cunning, Wit, Invention etc, etc", Mercury says

"I am Justitia. Roman Goddess of Justice", Justitia says

"I am Trivia in this form. Roman Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghost, Night and the Mist", Trivua says softly

"I am the She-Wolf. Lupa", Lupa says in her human form

"I am Hestia. Goddess of the Hearth and Family", Hestia says sitting next to Sally

"I am Hades as you know God of the Dead and Riches", Hades says

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt", Artemis says

"Theses Immortals will care for your son. So will I. But he will live with Artemis", Lord Chaos orders

There were gasps of disbelief.

"He is the Great Prophecy's child", Lord Chaos tells them

"That means his father is either Zeus or Poseidon. Because I know he is not mine", Hades muses

"He is Poseidon's", Sally replies coughing

"Why hasn't he come?" Themis asks

"I tried to pray to him. But he hasn't listened", Sally replies coughing again, "Please look after my Little Boy", she begs

"We promise", Artemis says gently surprising everyone, "What is his name?"

"Perseus Achilles Jackson. My only request is he keep his first name", Sally tells them, "Can I hold him one last time?"

Hestia gently picks up Perseus and hands him to the dying woman.

"He will be Great. Ms Jackson. He will be one of the Greatest Gods that ever came", Ananke informs her

"Thank you", Sally replies

"Artemis will be is main mother but the rest will too. We ALL will be adopting him and blessing him", Chaos explains

"Thank you", Sally replies

The Gods more to the side to discuss everything. Sally was talking to her son.

"I love you Perseus. Never forget that. You will be the Greatest Hero. He could to your new family. I can tell you will get loved by all", Sally whispers to her son kissing his forehead

Percy cooed at his dying mother.

"Please my Lords and Ladies look after him", Sally begs

"We promise", Lord Chaos says

"But what about the Ancient Laws?" Mercury asks

"I Chaos hereby give a pass on the Ancient Laws to do with Perseus Jackson", Lord Chaos vows

A gold light covers them and Perseus.

"I'll be in your heart Percy. Please let him know about me", Sally begs the Gods

"We will. I vow on the River Styx", Apollo promises

The others all vow too. Sally smiles they could tell she was fading. Hestia goes to Sally's side and helps her lean on the pillows. Apollo was with her as was Artemis.

"I will ease your suffering", Apollo tells her

"I will have your fast tracked to Elysium", Hades promises the dying woman

"Thank you. I love you Perseus. You'll do me proud I just know it", Sally replies kissing Percy's head on last time

Sally leans back her breathing was slowly. Apollo has his hand on her shoulder as he eased her pain to let her go in peace.

"Thank you", Sally says breathing her last

Artemis gently takes Percy from his dead mothers arms. She looked at the boy who she would be one of the mothers of. He had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Let's give his mother a proper goodbye", Hestia says looking at the dead woman with sorrow

They all gather around and the men bury the mother. Making a grave they could take Perseus too when he is older.

"Ill take you all to the Cosmic Lands. You will ALL need to adopt him", Lord Chaos tells the gathered deity's

They disappear from Earth and appear in the Cosmic Lands. The other Primordials where looking at them curiously. Lord Chaos explains what is happening.

The Gods put Perseus on a bed.

"Does he keep his name?" Erebus asks

"His true name is Perseus Achilles Hector Phoebus Alexander Proteus Jackson", voices say

They turn to see the fates looking at them.

"Fates. My children", Ananke says nodding

"Let us begin. He will gain new parents, powers and titles", Lord Chaos announces

Chanting happens and each of the Gods and Goddesses glow and a piece of their aura goes into Perseus.

"All hail the son of Chaos, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Persephone, Erebus, Nyx, Chronos, Ananke, Ouranos, Gaea, Eros, Mercury, Pontus, Hestia, Mnemosyne, Metis, Themis, Trivia, Lupa and Justitia. Perseus Achilles Hector Phoebus Alexander Proteus Jackson future God of Loyalty, Courage, Valiance, Treaties, Bridges, Combat, Weapons, Martial Arts, Tides, Waves, Love, Passion, Secrets, Thoughts, Dedication, Trustworthiness, Tracking, Fairness, the Elements, Protection, Creation, Heros, Quests. Minor God of Light, Shadows, Hunt, Hope, Time, Vapour, Justice and Truth. Champion of the Five Rivers of the Underworld. Soulmate of Goddesses Eris, Harmonia, Styx, Hemera, Elpis, Nesoi, Libertas and six demigods including Zoe Nightshade. All his soulmates will become immortal", the fates announce

They were all shocked at Percy's new titles and the information that the fates gave him. They looked at Percy who now had flecks of gold and silver in his hair. He had little wings that were Black, Gold, Silver, Orange, Blue, Green, Pink and Violet.

"Well he has a great destiny ahead of him", Lord Chaos says

They all agreed. Perseus was going to be great. Artemis vowed to make sure Perseus becomes the best man he could be...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
